The Wilting Flower
by AriaChronos
Summary: Legolas's younger sister is plagued by deadly illness. Her time is ticking, no available cure seems to work, except a mythical spring which is said to exist in Lonely Mountain. Will the isolationist King Thranduil let his crippled daughter to go on dangerous journey to search for a cure that only exists in legend? Slight AU, rated T to be safe. Read and review.
1. The dying Princess

**This is AriaChronos. If you happen to read my LOTR fic, this one is slightly related to it.**

**There is slight AU. I know Elves are not supposed to get sick. Also, it's rather hard for me to catch Thranduil's character. As The Hobbit series is not completed yet, I might want to put this on hold for a while. Anyway, just enjoy this and say whatever you want in the review box. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of The Hobbit. **

* * *

><p>Mirkwood Forest was glittering with sunlight as the next sun of the day rose highly to the sky. The very thick and wild vegetation in the forest prevented most of the sunlight to get through. Through the big leaves, the sunlight peeked through and formed many of beautiful shiny pillars. One would think it was such magnificent view to behold, but it was not for everybody. For a hidden kingdom deep inside Mirkwood Forest, that magnificent view could hide a terrible terror.<p>

Mirkwood Forest was covered with unseen darkness. It was already long being invested by spiders and also Orcs. The Elven Kingdom of Woodland Realm which settled in the northern area of the forest had been constantly dealing with so many kind of devilry. Thranduil, the Elven King of Woodland Realm had been protecting his Kingdom with his army to drive out spiders and Orcs off the woods.

Thranduil had dispatched his Elven army to fight off spiders in the forest. It was a long and exhausting fight. Tauriel, the female Captain of Elven Guard, was swinging her dual blades skillfully to slay the spiders. Legolas, the son of Thranduil, leapt from branches to branches, shot his arrow precisely to one big spider's head, killing it instantly.

"Tauriel, is there any more?" Legolas asked.

"...That is the last of them," Tauriel announced to her troops as she sheathed her blades.

"Good, let's go back," Legolas ordered.

Tauriel ordered the Elven guard to do what the Prince said. On their way to the castle, Tauriel noticed that the usually calm Legolas was rather unsettled. And he was in more hurry than the rest of them. Even so, he still took the chance to chat with Tauriel.

"As usual, you were splendid, Tauriel. You have what it needs to become great Captain," Legolas praised.

"I'm unworthy for such word," Tauriel replied.

"No need to be formal when my father is not around," said the Prince.

"Today we were successful because you're coming with us," Tauriel said, "You were unusually in rush."

"To be honest, I initially did not want to go because my little sister is rather unwell since this morning," Legolas explained.

"Floriel...?" Tauriel questioned, "Then it's worrying."

"I know that," Legolas muttered in worry.

The anxious return journey finally came to the end as Legolas arrived back at the kingdom. Tauriel was heading to another section of the castle while Legolas was heading straight to throne chamber. However when he got there, Thranduil was absent.

"My Lord," an Elf-maid came in.

"Hanna, where is my father?" Legolas questioned.

"The Princess collapsed, the King is with her in her bedroom."

Horrified, Legolas immediately headed to the said place. As he arrived there, he saw Thranduil was sitting at the bedside. On the bed itself, Legolas's little sister Floriel was lying unconscious. She lied so still that one would think she was dead. Her long blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow, and her pale face indicated just how sick the Princess was. She was wearing a long white gown with floral pattern, but there was fresh blood stain on her chest and sleeves. Thranduil was placing his right hand on his daughter's forehead, muttering a healing chant in Elvish.

"Floriel!" Legolas cried as he rushed to the bed with concern on his face.

Thranduil's healing word apparently worked as Floriel began to breathe again, although she was still unresponsive. The King's expression appeared to be so calm, but Legolas noticed that his another hand, which gripped Floriel's hand, was trembling. After Floriel's condition was stabilized, Thranduil finally noticed his son's presence.

"She will be safe," Thranduil said.

Legolas had no doubt in his father's healing ability, but worry didn't leave his heart immediately. The Prince slowly brushed his hand on the Elf-maiden's forehead. He would be very unsettled until she was awake.

"This is the third time in a week she collapsed," Legolas mentioned.

Thranduil didn't answer, Legolas knew that he was equally worried about Floriel's illness.

"Father, you know that she had been battling with this illness ever since she was a child. Her condition is going downhill fast," Legolas said.

"The illness is not leaving her body even with all healing ability we have here," Thranduil gravely said, "It is my duty as a father to protect my children. But no matter what I do, I cannot relieve my own daughter of the endless suffering."

"At this rate, I do not think she can endure more pain," Legolas said, "If none of our effort is working, we have to seek a better way."

"What would you like me to do?" Thranduil asked.

"I once heard about a hidden and magical spring. The water of the spring has the ability to heal all kinds of injury and illness. It is said to exist somewhere in Lonely Mountain," Legolas explained, "If we can locate it..."

"No," Thranduil quickly dismissed, "I am not going and not allowing any of my people to go near that mountain."

"Father!" Legolas exclaimed.

"A dragon is sleeping in that mountain! This magic spring is anything but a fading legend. Even if it exists at some point, it must be already destroyed when the Dwarves greedily ravaged the mountain for wealth," Thranduil explained.

"It may stay as only a legend, but it is worth trying. I know you hate the mountain that once housed the Dwarves, but Floriel's time is almost running out," Legolas argued.

"Floriel is my daughter, Legolas. I will give everything just to free her of this illness," Thranduil countered, "However, what does make you think that I will just send her out of safety to a dangerous mountain where a dragon dwells? Why do I have to put my daughter's life on something I have never seen with my eyes?"

Knowing that Thranduil had some valid points, Legolas could say no more. They suddenly heard Floriel was muttering something in her sleep. Hearing her voice relieved them so much, it was a sign that she was still alive.

"Listen, Legolas," Thranduil said with much calmer voice, "I want her to live, I want both of you and our people to live."

"_Adar..._" Floriel called weakly as she regained consciousness.

Both men were instantly gladdened as Floriel finally woke up. The Elf-maiden's face was still white pale, and she was still so weak.

"...What happened to me?" Floriel asked.

"You collapsed, my dear," Thranduil replied as he gently patted his daughter's forehead, "But now you shall be fine."

"Legolas...when did you come home?"

"Just now, Floriel," Legolas answered with soft voice, "How do you feel?"

The Princess of Mirkwood squinted her eyes in effort to shake the dizziness, "...I am good now," she reassured. Floriel tilted her head to see both of her father and brother were so concerned, and she felt guilty about it, "Forgive me...for making you worry."

"_Û-moe edaved, Floriel_," Thranduil soothed with a smile, "I am your father, it is my duty to keep you safe." _  
><em>

Not soon enough, an Elf-maid knocked the door and called for Thranduil. The King placed a kiss on Floriel's forehead before leaving the room.

"I was worried," Legolas said, "I knew that you were unwell since morning, but...I should have requested father to just let me stay."

"Keeping our home safe is your duty," Floriel said as she grasped her brother's hand, "Do not let me to hold you down. You have your own life and you should just move on with it..."

Suddenly Floriel jerked upward and coughed harshly.

"Floriel!" Legolas cried in alarm, he immediately stood up and was about to call Thranduil. But his sister prevented him from doing so.

"No...don't call him," Floriel rasped, "I am alright now. I do not want to trouble our father more..."

The Princess reached for a small brown sack placed on table near her bed. She opened it to reveal many round pills inside, medicines specially made by Thranduil for her. She swallowed one pill, and the coughing fit stopped immediately. Legolas watched her with deep concern. He knew his sister was stubborn, but at the same time, he could feel that she was fading.

"I wish there is a way to make this illness disappears completely," Legolas whispered sadly as he stroked Floriel's face, "I cannot stand to see you suffer like this."

"...Legolas, you don't have to worry," Floriel replied as she held Legolas' hand, "I am a daughter of an Elven King. I will not let this illness to bring me down. Not to mention, I live a happy life. I have father, you, and everyone else. Even if I have to die, I will have no regret..."

"No!" Legolas interrupted, he immediately hugged his sister in tight embrace, "Do not say something like that...! I won't let you die. I definitely won't!"

"_Hannon le, muindor nin..._" Floriel muttered, as she wrapped her arms around Legolas' back. "I will live, I promise."

But Legolas could hear a hint of doubt in her voice. He could hardly blame her. Floriel knew her body better than anybody, she surely could feel that she was worsening. Legolas was frustrated, not only him but also Thranduil was beyond frustrated and worried.

"You need your rest," Legolas then gently covered his sister with blanket and patted her forehead.

"But I want you to tell me of your adventure today. You were going with Tauriel, were you not?" Floriel asked.

"Yes, I was. But now you have to rest. When you wake up, I will tell you the story you want," Legolas reassured with a smile.

"I wish I could go with you and Tauriel..." Floriel said sleepily, "You are so strong and so cool. You are always doing so many fun things out there. I want to get out of the castle and help you..."

Legolas continued to pat her head, and watched as his sister faded into peaceful slumber. He couldn't help but question himself, was there really no way to save Floriel? Thranduil was right about not trusting something that you only heard in legend. And they all knew going to Lonely Mountain was a suicidal mission.

"I will not let you die..." Legolas whispered.

Even though he said that, he was at loss what to do. With nothing seemed to work in their possession, Legolas began to think they eventually would need to rely on something that seemingly non-existed.

* * *

><p><strong>English is not my language, anyway, please review :3<strong>


	2. I will not win

**Agh, when will The Hobbit 3 come?! Is it really not this year but 2015?! **

**I just don't want to leave my story hanging for long, so I decide to add one more chappie. **Probably this will be a useless filler chapter, though. And yeah...depending on your POV, I may have created a bit of OOC of the original characters. I initially have no wits to advance further until I get the entire plot of the trilogy. ****

****Disclaimer (this is tiring) : I do not own The Hobbit.****

* * *

><p>Floriel didn't know how long she had been asleep. When she eventually woke up, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced outside her bedroom's small window. The Princess was shocked to see it already went from mid-day to night already, she had slept for almost whole day. As embarrassing as it was, Floriel felt so much better after resting. She noticed that her bloody dress was still on her body, so she stood up to change her clothes.<p>

After changing her gown, Floriel took a moment to view the night sky through her small window. There was not much windows on the big castle itself. Thranduil didn't put too many opening at his castle for safety reason.

Floriel watched the night sky with frustration in her heart. Due to her disease, she never left too far from her home. While most of the Elves, including Legolas, were busy with fighting and training, all she did for the whole day were sleeping and eating. Floriel did have basic skill and training when her body wasn't so sick. However, the mysterious illness progressed and reduced so much of her physical strength, rendering her not capable to do most of heavy activity. Floriel took a deep sigh of sadness, she felt so useless and lifeless.

Feeling that she was just torturing herself in there, Floriel decided to leave her bedroom to look for her brother. The thought about Legolas somehow cheered her up a little bit. The Elf-maiden had always admired her brother since childhood. As Floriel walked through the hallway, she eventually bumped into a red-haired Elven Guard Captain, Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" The Princess called out excitedly.

"Please forgive me, my Lady," Tauriel apologized as she bowed down.

"Oh Tauriel, please drop the 'Lady'. No need to be that formal, there is no one else," Floriel reassured, "How is your day?"

"Good," Tauriel smiled in amusement, the brother and sister were so much alike, "I heard that you had collapsed this afternoon. Is it really wise for you to get out of your room?"

"I am all fresh, as you can see," Floriel reassured, "I am looking for Legolas right now, do you know where he is?"

"I think I last saw him in the weaponry," Tauriel informed, "During the spider hunt, he was so worried about you."

"...He always worries," the Princess sighed, "But does he ever know that I'm also worried about him?"

"I'm sure he knows. He's your brother after all," reassured the red-haired Elf-maiden.

Floriel smiled in response. For a long time, she had taken liking to Tauriel as well. A moment later, Legolas happened to walk in.

"Floriel, Tauriel," Legolas called the women, "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to meet Floriel here," Tauriel replied.

"Legolas, I was looking for you," Floriel added, "You promised you would tell me your story, remember?"

"Ah, right," Legolas said, "Though, I'm sure you will get bored pretty soon. I did not do much during the spider hunting, Tauriel had done most of the job. And Floriel, I have to tell you that she is the best."

"Stop it," Tauriel slightly objected with blush on her cheeks.

"We all know you're great Captain, Tauriel," Floriel added.

"Are you hungry? The dinner is almost ready. Let's go to dining hall, father is waiting," Legolas said to Floriel, "Tauriel, do you want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I cannot," Tauriel refused politely.

Legolas sighed in disappointment, however he didn't push further. He then walked down the hallway, but Floriel wasn't following him immediately.

"He's disappointed," she whispered to Tauriel.

"There is no way I can join the King's family for dinner, I'm just guard Captain," Tauriel reasoned.

"Still, you should know better than to crush my brother's feeling. He likes you, I can tell," Floriel said, "And you know, I always want to have a sister."

The guard Captain was obviously startled by Floriel's statement. The Princess winked at her, then followed Legolas to dining hall a moment after.

* * *

><p>The dinner was a splendid one. Legolas kept the mood high by telling his adventure stories which never failed to entertain Floriel, and even Thranduil.<p>

"Even though we had dealt with spiders so many times, we always did not know from where to start. They were many and all around," Legolas began, "Those spiders were foolish enough to think that they could reach us, that's what I thought first. But then, I realized there was this huge black spider crawling above my head. It was big, but surprisingly fast. It jumped on me before I could even react. I barely dodged its thread, and if you were caught in the spider's threat, it would be over."

Floriel held her breath in anticipation. Legolas was occasionally boasting of himself, but his sister didn't mind at all.

"But you have to know, there is no one spider or orc or anything that could escape my arrows. I just shot one of my arrow to its head, and the victory was mine," the Prince boasted.

"Whoa...!" The Princess gaped in awe.

"I know that spiders will be always hungry. But one thing I never understand, we Elves have not much meat in our bodies. Is there any value in going after us for supper?" Legolas questioned.

That statement made Floriel burst into laughter, even Thranduil was chuckling a bit.

"In the end, even if I did not join, I'm pretty sure we will get the job done. We have Tauriel," said the Prince, "Tell you what, she is great. Anybody will think twice to mess with her."

"I know that, she's cool," Floriel nodded in agreement, "I start to think that she's stronger than you, Legolas."

"What...? How can you say such thing to me?" Legolas gasped.

"Because I can!" the Elf-maiden replied casually, "You are my beloved brother, but that doesn't mean I have to say nice things to you all the times."

"If Floriel already said that, it means you are already out of shape, Legolas," Thranduil suddenly said.

Both Legolas and Floriel stared at their father in disbelief and amusement. It was rare occasion for Thranduil to throw jokes like that.

"You know Legolas, father is always right," Floriel commented, "I think that is really the case."

"I see, I'm out of shape," Legolas muttered with a snicker. Then suddenly, he grabbed another bread which was on plate closer to his sister.

"Hey! That's mine!" Floriel objected.

"So, what is the problem? Does my sister not want me to get my shape back?" Legolas countered as he ate the bread casually.

"You will never win, Floriel," Thranduil commented with flat tone.

The Princess pouted a little, prompting Legolas and Thranduil to chuckle in amusement. It was a regular event when the three of them were together. Ever since they were kids, Legolas and Floriel would always try to bug each other, but Legolas always emerged as winner.

"Stop making such face," Legolas commented, referring to his sister's pout, "You are an adult lady now."

"Said my big brother who always snatches my food," grumbled the Elf Princess.

Legolas was taken aback and he immediately went speechless. Seeing that, Floriel was ecstatic that finally she could shut him up. The excitement triggered her symptoms, prompting immediately took her pill to stop her coughs. Both Thranduil and Legolas knew it was normal thing already, but they would always worry if the Princess went into coughing fit.

"...Anyway, Legolas..." Floriel said with raspy voice, "...You never change at all."

A second ago he was concerned, and after hearing that Legolas found his smile of amusement again.

"The spiders invade Mirkwood even more often, do they not?" Floriel commented, "Is something big happening?"

"I think so. There is something, somewhere in this woods that attract them," Legolas said.

"The growing infestation is concerning for sure," Thranduil said, "But my daughter, you have nothing to worry about it. I have the best of guards who will protect this kingdom at all cost. We will be safe."

"_Adar, _we may be the only ones who live in this forest. But for those who live at other lands, do you think they will be safe?" Floriel asked.

"Oh, if they want to be safe, they have to fight for it," said the King.

"So, father, will you finally let me to fight for it?" Floriel asked the sensitive question.

Thranduil answered merely by turning his eyes away from her. Floriel sighed in frustration, it was her only question that she never received satisfying answer from.

"Father, I want to fight," Floriel pushed.

"No, you do not need to," Thranduil refused flatly.

"I can fight. I am your daughter, a part of this kingdom..."

"Right you are my daughter. Because of that, you need to stay inside," the King countered, "There is danger outside this castle that I do not want you to get involved."

The Princess was about to say something else, but Legolas cut her off.

"Stop it," Legolas whispered, "You should know better than to hurt his feeling."

Floriel immediately reminded herself that Thranduil was quite sensitive. Hurting his feeling was the last thing Floriel wanted to do. Reluctantly, she closed her mouth and said no more. She knew that her father only wanted the best for her.

* * *

><p>Thranduil left the dining hall to the throne chamber shortly afterward, with Floriel following him from behind. The Princess decided not to give up just yet. She climbed the stairs to the throne and confronted Thranduil.<p>

"I know father, you want to protect me," Floriel began, "But I really wish that you will just let me try."

"Floriel, you never fight," Thranduil said bluntly, "There is no try in real battle. If we lose, we will die. If we win, we probably will still die. I have fought quite a battle to know this. No real victory can be gained if there is no sacrifice."

It really offended Floriel to hear such direct statement. She knew that Thranduil was trying to open the harsh reality for her.

"Why do you think I never fight?" Floriel asked in low tone, "I have a fight on my own."

_And to be honest, I do not think I would win..._

"I know. But the fight outside this castle does not belong to you," the Elven King said as he stood up from his throne, "Just do what you are possibly capable of right now, and keep it. I do not want to say this to you, but if you lose, you are not the only one who will taste the bitter end."

Floriel was at loss as she stared into her father's eyes. As she looked into those eyes, she couldn't bring herself to argue against Thranduil's words. She just didn't find the courage to do so.

Then they heard the footsteps of Legolas approaching.

"It is getting late," Legolas said, "Floriel, you should return to your room."

The Princess was annoyed a little bit. She already had long sleep since afternoon, and she had to get back to bed again. However, she just relented and let Legolas to escort her back to her room.

"Get some rest," Legolas said as they reached the bedroom.

"Legolas, you should get some rest too," Floriel replied.

The Prince shifted uncomfortably, "I probably will join the watch duty for this night. Tauriel had said to me that the spiders will come again to Mirkwood. We have no way to know precisely when. And I have a feeling that we would encounter more than just spiders. Mirkwood is restless by the growing invasions."

"I see you are pretty busy."

"We are," Legolas chuckled, then he turned around to leave.

"Legolas," Floriel called, "If, by a chance, I am not sick, and capable of fighting...would you let me fight alongside you?"

Legolas whirled around in surprise. He knew what his sister was talking about, "...Floriel, you really shouldn't worry about what happens out there. It is not your responsibility, and will only worsen your condition."

Floriel sighed in defeat, Legolas just said similar things to what Thranduil had told her.

"But...I really want to see you fight, if there's a chance," Legolas added., "You are my sister, and a daughter of Elven King. I believe you have the power of warrior passed down by our father too."

Hearing that, Floriel just stared at her brother in disbelief. Then she was relieved that at least Legolas was supportive.

"Just...don't worry about anything else," Legolas clasped his sister's shoulder, "Now, go rest. Good night. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too, brother," Floriel replied.

As she closed her door, Floriel immediately hopped on her bed and hugged her knees in frustration. Even if Legolas was bit supportive, Thranduil had painfully made it clear that she would not get the chance. She despised her illness so much. Legolas had mentioned that she was a daughter of Thranduil who inherited the blood of fighter just like Legolas himself.

Floriel remembered promising Legolas that she would live. True, she didn't want to die, she wanted to keep living.

But what did she actually lived for? She could feel that the illness slowly devoured her body. A dreadful thought rushed to her mind, that she would eventually have no other choice but to give up.

Floriel did not fear death at all. However, would a daughter of the powerful Elven King actually die, not from a battle but from illness?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :3<strong>


	3. The 13 Dwarves

****Disclaimer (this is tiring) : I do not own The Hobbit.****

* * *

><p>The night had ended and the morning arrived without any major incident in Mirkwood. Tauriel and her troops were patrolling the boundary of their Kingdom as usual, while Legolas was allowed to be off duty for that day. It was already a routine for him to regularly check over his sister in the morning. But as he got to her bedroom, the Princess wasn't there. It didn't raise his alarm immediately, as Legolas could predict where she was.<p>

As he expected, Floriel was in the garden. She was sitting on big protruding root beneath a huge tree, enjoying the morning sunlight. Floriel had her eyes closed to feel the warm light, but she snapped them open as Legolas approached her.

"Legolas, good morning," Floriel greeted.

"Good morning, Floriel," Legolas replied, "It is rare for you to be here this early."

"I could not really sleep, so I woke up rather early," Floriel replied.

"Do you get enough rest then?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Ah, did you forget that I slept through yesterday?" replied Floriel with a chuckle, "I have my fill. By the way, should you not be with Tauriel out patrolling?"

"Just for one day, I decided to stay," Legolas said as he took a seat at his sister's side.

"Really?"

Floriel's face brightened up as she heard that. It was rare occasion when Legolas stayed. A moment Floriel treasured most was spending time with her beloved brother.

"It has been a while, since the last time we sit together like this," said Floriel, "Do you remember this tree? When we were children, we often climbed it and played on the branches."

"I remember," replied Legolas as he looked at the tree behind, "We were used to be together all the time."

"Now, you come and go before I know it."

"I know that," said the Prince with sad tone, "Forgive me for not being able to be with you..."

"It is not what I meant, Legolas," replied the sister, "I am inside the safety of Woodland Realm, while you are outside, facing all kinds of danger. I worry every time you left. What if you are injured? Or even worse...?"

Floriel stared to her clutched hands as she said that.

"I understand if we cannot be together like we used to. All I want now is for you to return home safely..."

"I will Floriel, I will always return home safely," promised Legolas.

"I know you will. You are strong," said Floriel, "Still, will there be a day when the spiders and Orcs disappear from this world? So you do not have to leave, and I do not have to worry anymore?"

"I do not quite know myself," Legolas said as he sprawled himself on the root, "Even our father fought quite a war during his youth. Maybe this indeed, is our life."

The Prince's face seemed so content. Floriel could hardly believe that her brother was fine with fighting dangers for his whole life. For the Princess, it was not fine. Sure, the Elf kin was blessed with impressive fighting ability. But would there be a day when they all lived in peace?

"I need to move a bit," Legolas said as he stood up, "I think I want to go to training field. Do you want to come?"

"Why sure!" Floriel replied with excitement.

* * *

><p>It was a precious day for Floriel, because the next day Legolas had left with the Elven Guard since the dawn. They were hunting for spiders that were spotted invading their territory. But not only spiders. 13 Dwarves were there as well, being hunted down by the spiders. The Elves quickly got there and prevented the spiders from killing the Dwarves. But it was not the Elves' intention to save their mortal enemies. Legolas and the other Elves swiftly trapped the 12 Dwarves in circle and pointing arrows to them.<p>

They didn't know yet what those Dwarves were doing in Mirkwood. But the King's order was clear, not to spare any intruders in their woods. Spiders, or Dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," Legolas threatened as he pointed his arrow toward Thorin, the yet-to-be Dwarf King.

Another Dwarf, Kili, was being attacked by spiders and in great pinch. Either by curse or blessing, Tauriel came and killed some of the spiders, saving Kili from the tight situation. Kili himself didn't know if the redhead Elf would actually save him or just want to slay the spiders. But it was no time to ponder over the situation.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili shouted to Tauriel.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you're mistaken!"

As she said that, Tauriel flung her dagger and it killed the spider behind Kili. Kili just stared in amazement upon Tauriel knife skill. For him, it was very clear introduction, the redhead was so powerful and dangerous. But as an Elf, she was very attractive, leaving Kili speechless as he looked upon her face.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered.

The other Elves began to search and take all the Dwarves' belongings, including their weapons. Legolas eventually took a locket from Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give that back! That's private!" Gloin barked.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked as he opened the locket.

"That's my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature?" the Prince asked in disgust as he looked at another picture, "Goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!"

Legolas raised his eyebrow upon hearing that. For some reason, knowing the Dwarf had a family surprised him a little bit.

"_Gyrth in yngyl bain?" _Legolas asked Tauriel.

"_Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyrn,"_ replied the redhead Elf-maiden, "_E gain nar..."_

The Elf guards continued to search the Dwarves, and eventually handed Legolas an unique sword from Thorin.

"_Echannen vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh...,"_ Legolas murmured as he inspected the sword, then he glared at Thorin, "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," replied Thorin.

Clearly, Legolas didn't believe him, and pointed the sword to Thorin in dangerous way. Anybody would not be foolish enough to entrust a Dwarf with an Elvish blade.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas hissed, then turned to his Elf companion, "_Enwenno hain!"_

* * *

><p>That being said, the Dwarves were taken back to the palace, with their hands bound.<p>

"_Holo in ennyn__!" _Legolas ordered the guards on the gate.

The Prince was the last to enter the gate. But as he was about to come in, he sensed something coming from behind. As Legolas turned around, he saw nothing behind him. Shrugging it as nothing, he entered the gate. After that, the gate was shut close.

The 13 Dwarves were being escorted through the Woodland Realm.

"Legolas!" Floriel called as she spotted the group.

Legolas saw Floriel approaching closer. He walked forward and held her shoulder back, keeping her distance from the prisoners. Floriel peeked over Legolas' shoulder and was very surprised to see the Dwarves.

"Are they...?" she trailed.

"Dwarves, we found them _leisurely_ hanging around our territory," replied the Prince.

Floriel had heard quite a story about Dwarf kin. They were greedy beyond normal, and didn't care about the problem of others. The 13 Dwarves were covered by dirt and spider web from head to toe, and seemed to be injured a bit. Some of the Dwarves made eye contact with her. That made Floriel feeling a little sorry for them. As Legolas threw death glare to them, the Dwarves quickly looked somewhere else.

"You shouldn't get involved with them," Legolas said as he sneered toward the Dwarves' direction, "They're contagious, not good for your health."

After that, Legolas left his sister and followed the guards to the dungeon. Clearly, the Dwarves were held prisoners. There was mixture of feeling inside Floriel. That was literally the first time she saw Dwarf kin. She began to wonder, were they really greedy and selfish, like in the tales she heard? Nevertheless, she knew that day was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Yeah it is. Review please :3<strong>

_Gyrth in yngyl bain? = _Are all the spiders dead?

_Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyrn = _Yes, but more will come

_E gain nar = _They're bolder

_Echannen vegil hen vin Gondolin = _This sword was made in Gondolin

_Magannen nan Gelydh = _Forged by the Noldor


	4. Thorin Oakenshield

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Hobbit**

* * *

><p>All the Dwarves were locked in the prisons, except one, Thorin. He was given audience with Thranduil in the throne chamber. Floriel was there as well. She was very curious and wanting to learn more about the Dwarves.<p>

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil began as he paced around Thorin, "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon. I myself suspected a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk. You found a way in, you seek that which bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's jewel, the Arkenstone."

As Thranduil said that, Thorin averted his gaze away from him.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in that mountain that I too desire. White gems, of pure starlight..." Thranduil added, "I offer you my help."

"I'm listening," Thorin replied.

"I will let you go, if you but to return what is mine."

Thorin turned his back around, "A favour for a favour..."

"You have my word, one King to another."

"I will not trust Thranduil. The _great KING, _on his words, should be the end of all days upon us!" Thorin then pointed an accusing finger toward Thranduil, "_YOU! _LACK OF HONOR! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help! But you turned your back...! You, turned away from the suffering of my people! In the inferno that destroy us! _IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"_

"DO NOT talk to me of the dragon fire!" Thranduil hissed as he inched closer to Thorin's face, "I know its wrath and ruin...!"

The Elf King inhaled deeply, and much to Floriel's shock, a horrible scar appeared briefly on his left cheek. It was the first time she ever saw that scar on her father's face.

"I have faced the great serpents of the North!" whispered Thranduil.

Thorin was left speechless. A moment later, the scar disappeared. Floriel could feel strong aura of rage emanating from Thranduil. She had never seen him that enraged.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him."

Thranduil made his way to his throne, and waved his hand to the guards. At his cue, the Elf guards grabbed Thorin's arms and escorted him away.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I am patient, I can wait..." Thranduil said vengefully.

The guards took Thorin out of the sight. Thranduil took a deep breath, he inclined his head to see his daughter was in state of shock. The Princess still could not believe of what she just saw. She looked directly to Thranduil with a look of shock and confusion. The enraged face of the King turned much softer.

"I have made you seeing something really horrible," Thranduil said with calm voice, "Forgive me."

"...Why did you not help them?" asked Floriel.

"You heard it. He refused my help."

"I'm not talking about just now," the Princess pushed, "Why did you reject his people?"

"Starving and helpless they were, but it was their own greed that destroyed their homeland. They have been blinded by treasures for too long," Thranduil said.

"Have they not suffered enough?" asked Floriel again, "We are not the only one living on this Earth. Do we have to keep this meaningless feud?"

"We are not the one who started this 'meaningless feud' as you speak," cut the King, "You know nothing, my daughter."

Arguing with Thranduil would be useless, so Floriel decided to leave.

"I take my excuse," she said as she walked away.

She did not like it when Thranduil treated her like a little child. All of the sudden, she felt the urge to go to the dungeon. She wanted to see the Dwarves closer, and perhaps talking to them a little bit.

* * *

><p>In the dungeon, the Dwarves were kept in separate prisons. As she got there, Floriel thought that it probably wasn't good idea. But her curiosity won over. First, she spotted Thorin's prison. As she walked closer to his prison, Thorin casted a sharp glare. It made the Princess stopped in her track, there was so much anger in Thorin's eyes. But a moment later, the anger died down, and he averted his gaze away.<p>

Floriel walked until she was directly in front of Thorin's prison. Once again, their eyes met. The Princess wanted to say something, but she was loss at words.

"I know what you want," Thorin said with low voice, "If you want to laugh at me, just do it."

There was a hint of guilt in his tone. For a Dwarf, Thorin's voice was so calm and deep.

"...I am sorry that you have to go through this," Floriel said as she crouched down.

"Quit with the playing nice," another Dwarf, Dwalin, huffed from next door, "An Elf apologizes to the Dwarf? Heh, my worst nightmare...! You can say that because you're not locked up! You can say sorry after you change place with us!"

"Dwalin, stop right there," Balin, his brother, cut in, "Do not worsen the problem. Not with the Princess of Woodland Realm."

Suddenly, Floriel felt her illness acting up again. She let out very painful coughs, and it took Thorin by surprise. The Elf-maiden immediately took her pill to reduce the coughing fit. She stopped coughing, and discovered that Thorin was looking at her with worry.

"...You alright?" Thorin asked in whisper.

"...I am, thank you," Floriel answered with a smile, which made Thorin looked away in embarrassment.

"It seems that you are quite unwell," Balin stated.

"I am like this ever since I was child," replied the Princess.

"Is it left uncured?"

"My father had tried everything he could, but there is no cure. And I am afraid I have no much time left."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. Must be very painful to live with that for hundreds of years," Balin said with sympathy.

The way the old Dwarf talked surprised Floriel a little bit. She never thought that a Dwarf could speak in such soft and kind manner. Then she turned around again to see Thorin was staring at her thoughtfully.

"I have never met an Elf whose time is limited," Thorin stated, "I always thought that Elves are limitless."

"All but me."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little, not of my limited time," the Princess took a deep sigh, "But of my limited strength. So sad to know that I am this weak."

"You are the daughter of the King, and I have seen your brother fighting. You have the strength in your blood, you just need a chance," Thorin said.

"And that is the thing nobody will give me..."

"Then you have to seek it yourself," said Thorin.

Thorin's statement took the Princess by surprise.

"If only our mountain was not being habited by the dragon, perhaps we could look for the Lonely Spring for you," Balin cut in.

That caught Floriel's attention, "...The Lonely Spring? What is that?"

"Well, there was a story I heard when I was a child, about an unknown spring located somewhere in Lonely Mountain..."

The Princess became very curious, she crouched in front of Balin's prison as the Dwarf continued his story.

"...Nobody precisely knew how or where it came from. A spring which glowed like star, sitting all by itself in the darkness. That's why it was called Lonely Spring. It is said that the water of the spring could heal any illness and any injury."

"Any kind of illness?" asked Floriel in amazement.

"Even the dead might be brought back," Balin replied, then took a long sigh, "It might sound great, but I have never seen such spring in my entire life. In fact, nobody has. It is just a myth, so I cannot really say that it exists, but..."

"Princess!"

Floriel turned around to see Elros the Guard coming.

"My Lady, I heard you coughing. You should not be here, those Dwarves can make your condition worsen," said Elros as he walked closer to the Princess, then he casted a sharp glare to the Dwarves, "If anything happens to our Princess, the King will have all of your heads, Dwarves...!"

"No Elros, I am fine, it happens to me all the time," Floriel cut in, "And you should not speak to the Dwarves in such way. We already gave them hard time."

"Forgive me," said the Guard as he bowed down, "I was looking for you because the King wished to see you."

"I see, thank you."

Before leaving, Floriel turned around and nodded politely to Balin and Thorin. She had grown respect for the Dwarves after their small conversation. She promised to try everything in her power in order to free them.

* * *

><p>Floriel made her way to the pond area, she knew Thranduil was there. But as she got near, she could hear Tauriel's voice. The Princess stopped in her track and listened to the conversation.<p>

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past," Thranduil said.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord. But more spiders keep coming from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source..." Tauriel trailed.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern," replied Thranduil, "Fortunes of the world will rise and fall. But here in this Kingdom we will endure."

Tauriel decided not to speak anymore, and walked away.

"Legolas said you fought well today," Thranduil said, stopping Tauriel in her track, "Not only Floriel, he too has grown very fond of you."

"...I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a Captain of the Guard," Tauriel reassured.

"Perhaps he did once, now I am not so sure..." the King said as he poured wine to his glass.

"I...do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to lowly Silvan Elf...?"

"No, you are right, I will not," replied Thranduil bluntly, "Still he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none. I may allow you to be close friend with my daughter, no more than that."

With sad face, Tauriel left the pond area. That was when she walked pass Floriel. She saw the Princess, but kept walking away. The Captain just didn't want to show her face to anybody else.

"_Tauriel, dartho!"_

The red-haired Elf maiden stopped without turning around.

"Tauriel, my father is not serious," Floriel tried to assure as she walked closer.

"Has he ever not?" Tauriel questioned as she finally turned around to face the Princess directly, "He wants me as no more than the Captain of the Guard."

Tauriel tried her best to hide her sadness, which broke Floriel's heart.

"This is not fair..." Floriel whispered, "You like my brother, do you not?"

"Even if I do, I am a Silvan Elf. Your brother is too precious for someone like me."

"It has nothing to do with anything, Tauriel. You are very strong, fearless, and on top of that, you have very kind heart. Why can father not see that quality in you?"

"Your father is the King, he has reasons for his every action, Floriel," Tauriel replied, "It is not that he treats me badly. Your father had done a lot for me. He took me in when my parents were killed by Orcs. Because of him, I can have a home, comrades, and Kingdom to protect. I am very grateful for that, and I wish nothing more."

The inner strength of Tauriel had never seized to surprise Floriel. She even didn't know why the Captain Guard could remain so strong.

"You are my best friend, remember that," Floriel said as she held Tauriel's hand, "I might not be able to do much. But if there is anything I can help you with, let me know. I am right here, on your side."

"_Hannon le, mellon nîn..._" Tauriel replied gratefully.

After Tauriel left, Floriel finally went to meet Thranduil.

"I could hear your footsteps out there," Thranduil said.

"...I did not want to disturb," Floriel replied, "What is it you wished to see me for?"

"I have something to tell you," the King walked closer to his daughter, "I have prepared a ship leaving to the Sea in two days."

"Who is leaving...?"

"You are, Floriel."

That statement struck Floriel like a thunderbolt.

"Why all of the sudden, father...?" she stuttered in shock.

"I know your time is running out," Thranduil said.

"That does not mean you can just set me off...!" Floriel stuttered as her face turned red, "No father, you cannot do this to me..."

"I have no other choice," the King said as he turned his back.

"There must be other choice. I believe you know something about the Lonely Spring."

Thranduil spun around and looked to his daughter in surprise.

"How do you know...? Do not tell me you went to the dungeon and spoke to the Dwarves...?" he asked.

"Tell me, you know about that spring, do you not?" Floriel asked back.

"The Lonely Spring is but a fading myth, Floriel. And a dragon lives in that mountain," Thranduil said as he turned his back, "Such spring does not exist because it will never be. This is the painful truth for all of us, Floriel. The only way to save you, is to send you to Undying Lands."

"It is not saving me in any way...! Those who die shall die, even in Undying Lands...!"

The Princess walked around so she could face her father directly. Her cheek was flushed red, and she was fighting off her tears. She reached for Thranduil's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Father, do not do this to me. I do not want to leave all alone. If in the end I have to die, I want to die here, in my homeland with my family. I do not want to die alone in other land..." she pleaded, "Please, I want to stay, I want to be with you...!"

Thranduil stroked the Princess' face gently. He seemed so sad, although he tried his best to remain stoic.

"There is nothing here for you. As much as I want to be with you, I cannot bear to see you suffer every day. Only in Valinor, you can be in peace. Forgive me, my daughter, but I have made the decision. If you truly love me, make the journey across the sea."

It was clear that Thranduil would not change his mind. He was a King, he would never take back his words. He tried to protect his children, Floriel knew that. And so, the Princess made no attempt to argue further. Still, her feeling was so overwhelmed. Floriel hastily left the pond area in tears.

* * *

><p>Legolas was on guard duty that night. He was checking the front gate to make sure it was safe. And that was when Floriel came to him. The Princess came running and immediately buried herself in Legolas' chest. Legolas was startled to see his sister was crying.<p>

"Floriel...what happened?" Legolas asked as he held his sister's shoulder.

"Legolas...father just told me...that he will send me to Undying Lands, in two days...!" Floriel cried out.

Hearing that, Legolas widened his eyes in shock.

"I do not want to leave without you! I want to stay here...! I do not want to leave!"

Once again the Princess cried loudly in Legolas' chest. It was the first time Legolas seeing her crying so much, and it just broke his heart. He hugged his sister tightly to provide comfort.

"Calm down, I understand if you do not want to," the Prince reassured as he wiped off the tears, "This night I cannot leave my guard duty. Tomorrow morning, we shall come to father and ask him to change his mind."

Much to Legolas' relief, Floriel started to calm down.

"He will reconsider if both of us ask him to," Legolas added, "Everything shall be fine."

"Thank you..."

"Anything for my sister," the Prince said with a smile, "Now, it is getting late. Go back to your room and have some rest."

Legolas' words shed some light of hope in the Princess' heart. It was a relief to know that Legolas was on her side. She was so thankful to have an understanding brother. The thought of leaving her family behind dreaded her the most. She absolutely didn't want to go all alone. However, there was only slim chance that Thranduil would change his mind.

"Legolas, what if we cannot shake him...?"

The older brother didn't give an immediate answer, "...Father loves you, Floriel. He will do anything just to make you happy. I am sure we can convince him."

Floriel nodded before leaving. Deep inside, she was in dilemma. If Thranduil was still with his decision, would she consider an extreme measure?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay. I am extremely cautious in pouring my idea, dunno if I did a good job. I hope I did not make Thorin too OOC. Review please, I need that :3<strong>

_IMRID AMRAD URSUL = _To die a death of flame


	5. Escape

**Thank you for all your reviews. My special thanks for Insanity and co, you are my hero. I'm glad that there's somebody to point out my mistakes, since I am not expert in writing English. Because of your review, I've slightly edited my previous chapters, as I don't want to leave them like that. **

**Since I have another day off from my busy college, I have time to write another chapter. Because for few months ahead I probably won't have time. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Hobbits**

* * *

><p>Morning time came when Floriel woke up on her bed. She was woken up not by the morning sunlight, but by the commotion outside. Floriel was nonetheless confused, as for why there was so much noise in early morning. Then it dawned to her, something has happened. The Princess immediately changed her gown and ran outside. As Floriel got to the hallway, she could see all the Elven Guards were rushing toward the gate with their weapons.<p>

"Legolas!" Floriel called out as she saw her brother passing by.

"Floriel, I'm sorry," Legolas briefly said, "The Dwarves escaped."

After saying that Legolas hurriedly made his way to the gate, leaving his sister in confusion. Floriel couldn't believe what she just heard. The Dwarves managed to escape, only the Valar knew how, because they were locked up with no way out. Curiosity took best of the Elf-maiden, so she decided to follow Legolas to the gate. She had no intention to go outside the gate, she just wanted to know what happened. But when she arrived at the gate, the Gate Guard immediately ushered her back inside.

"Princess, it's dangerous for you to be here!" he pleaded.

"What happened? Do the Dwarves get away?" asked Floriel in confusion.

"The Orcs, they have invaded through the river gate," replied the Guard.

"What...?!" Floriel gasped in shock.

"But you do not have to worry, because the Prince and the Captain will drive them off our borders. Now Princess, please get back inside."

There was nothing Floriel could do but to comply. She went back inside when the Guards continued their duty watching over the front gate.

"Like always, I am left behind..."

Every passing second just increased her worry. Floriel decided to go to Thranduil's place to distract her mind.

"_Adar_," she called as she approached the throne, "The Orcs have attacked the gate."

"I have heard. Let the Guards do their task, the Orcs will not be able to break our line," Thranduil said calmly.

"...I do not know if this is the right time, but about last night..." Floriel trailed off, "I really want you to think about it again. I know you did that for my sake. It might be what you want, but I do not want it."

Floriel paused, waiting for Thranduil's respond. But her father remained silent, his face was full of thoughts.

"You know me very well, I do not want to go without my family. If you stay, then I too shall stay."

Again, no respond from Thranduil.

"Please, father. Being all by myself is more painful for me than this illness..."

Another long silence. Floriel knew that Thranduil was thinking about something, so she just let him be. A moment later, Thranduil took a deep breath and looked straight to his daughter's eyes.

"Well Floriel, I do admit that I was quite selfish last night," Thranduil said.

He walked closer to Floriel and stroked her pale cheek gently.

"I want you to live. But I want to keep the smile of yours more, no matter what happened. _Goheno nîn_."

"_Û-moe edaved_, _adar,_" said Floriel as she grasped the hand on her cheek.

Before they could continue, Legolas and Tauriel came dragging an Orc they held captive. Immediately Thranduil shielded his daughter behind his back and prepared his sword, in case something went wrong. Floriel couldn't hide her surprise, since it was her first time seeing an Orc. There was something about that Orc that just made him so evil. The Orc emanated very disgusting rotten smell that really irritated Elves' sense. Even from a distance, the smell was horrible enough to make Floriel felt sick. One sight was enough to tell, that Orc was a wild animal walking on two legs, with a hunger far worse than any other wild animals.

"Floriel, you should leave," Thranduil whispered.

"It's alright, I will stay here," refused his daughter politely.

As Legolas dragged the Orc to Thranduil, the Orc suddenly raised his nose and sniffed the air.

"Hm, what is this smell?" the Orc asked, then he set his eyes to Floriel, "Oh, it looks like we have a diseased She-Elf here. I can smell your tainted blood. Wonder if it tastes better than a normal blood...? Can I have a lick, Elven Princess?"

"Say anymore disgusting thing to my sister, you will regret it, Orc!" Legolas threatened as he pushed the Orc to his knees. He put his blade on the Orc's neck to keep him still.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth," Thranduil stated as he walked around the Orc.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen Dwarves, why?" Legolas asked.

"Not thirteen, not anymore. The young one, the black-haired archer, we struck him with a Morgul shaft. Poison's in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon."

Hearing that, Tauriel's heart was filled with dread and anger, even though she tried her best to remain calm. There was no way she could show her newfound affection, to her King nonetheless.

"Answer the question, filth...!" Tauriel whispered with vengeful tone.

"(**Black Speech**) _I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!_" the Orc barked out, trying to get away from Legolas' tight grip.

"I would not antagonize her," advised Legolas.

But it was too late. Tauriel had had enough of the rambling Orc, so she unsheathed her blade and shot a murderous glare toward the Orc.

"You like killing things Orc?! You like death?! Then let me give it to you!"

The Captain moved forward, ready to behead the Orc right away.

"_Farn!" _Thranduil ordered, stopping Tauriel in her track, "_Tauriel,_ _ego! Gwao hi!"_

The Orc sneered mockingly toward Tauriel. Although still angered, Tauriel herself knew better than to disobey the King, so she had no choice but to leave.

"I do not care about one dead Dwarf," Thranduil said, "Answer the question, you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill him," Legolas added, "Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The Dwarf runt would never be King..." replied the Orc.

"King? There is no King under the mountain nor will there ever be," objected the Prince, "None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives."

"You know nothing, you world will burn...!"

"What are you talking about?! Speak!" demanded Legolas.

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One. Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you, the flames of war...are upon you...!"

Thranduil's face changed from calm to horror after he heard that. It was clear that he knew what the Orc was talking about. In one swift motion, the King beheaded the Orc with his sword, killing him instantly. The body of the Orc dropped down, but still twitching around even without head. That action took Legolas and Floriel by surprise. It was rare for their father to do something without warning like that.

"Why did you do that...?" Legolas asked in disbelief as he threw aside the decapitated head, "You promised to set him free."

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulder," Thranduil answered in disgust as he stepped on the writhing body.

"There was more the Orc could tell us."

"There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil said as he sheathed his sword back.

"What did he mean by 'flames of war'?" asked Legolas.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it."

Thranduil was in no mood to explain further, as he knew he had to do something fast.

"I want the watch doubled in our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this Kingdom, and no one leaves it," Thranduil ordered, then he turned his attention to Floriel, "Floriel, forgive me. But I am not going to change my decision. I will have you board the ship the day after tomorrow, and you will set sail to Undying Lands."

"What?! No!" Floriel objected, then she confronted her father directly, "I said I do not want to leave!"

"But I want you to," Thranduil replied firmly.

"Why? Why do you want me to leave now?" asked the Princess.

"I know you are strong, despite everything you have been through. But it is my duty as your father to keep you safe. I do not think you will survive the oncoming ordeal..."

"Just stop treating me like a child!" the Princess cried out.

Floriel couldn't keep her tears from flowing. She was so overwhelmed by shock, disappointment, and sadness. She immediately ran away in tears.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas questioned again, "She already said she does not want it. She wants to stay, why can you not respect her choice?"

"I will explain it to her once she calms down, I am sure she will understand."

"She loves you, father. That's why she always do what you say, even if it's against her wish," Legolas reasoned, "Why is it so hard for you to listen to her feeling?"

Thranduil turned around to face his son, "Outside this Kingdom is a force that goes beyond my control. Floriel's soul is strong, but her body is vulnerable," he said, "I know her all too well. She is ready to accept her fate, but I am not. Neither are you, am I right Legolas?"

Once again, Legolas was left speechless by his father.

"As the dark shadow grows stronger, Floriel's strength wanes," informed Thranduil, "Middle-earth is not safe for her anymore. She has to leave, no other choice."

After saying that, Thranduil hurriedly left without anymore words. Legolas was totally confused, as for why Thranduil was so agitated. One thing for sure, the Prince knew something big was coming. Big enough to distress Thranduil, for he was willing to sacrifice his beloved daughter's happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :3<strong>

_Farn = _Enough

_Ego, gwao hi = _Be off, leave now


End file.
